Raw Emotion
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Flash Sentry's first mistake? Breaking up with Twilight. His second? Doing so in front of the entire student body. His third? Within hearing distance of a teenager who would move moons to make Twilight happy. One-shot.


"Flash...? I... I don't understand..."

Sunset felt a sense of deja vu, witnessing what was happening before her eyes. And she could only watch with helpless sympathy at the same things which happened to her a while back, happen to her best friend. The rest of the student body within the cafeteria observed the scene too, as though it were a spectacle to behold.

Flash rubbed the back of his head, refusing to meet the stunned Twilight's eyes before sighing. "It;s not you, Twilight. It's me." Somehow, Sunset doubted that. And from Applejack's disbelieving grunt beside her, the pony wasn't along in that belief. "I just... Expected you to be like..."

"To be like what?" Twilight asked in quiet hurt, hands clasped on her chest as though in an attempt to soothe her no-doubt breaking heart. "What did you expect from me?"

Sunset wanted to know that too. What motivation would Flash have to break up with Twilight, after dating for only a month by now?

"I don't know," The guitar-loving teen responded sheepishly, adamant in not making eye contact with the poor girl. "I thought you'd be more like her."

'Her?'

"Who's he talking about...?" Fluttershy whispered, herself, Sunset and the girls observing the scene in worry and sympathy from their table. Pinkie was the only one eating rapidly, as though watching an exciting scene from a movie. Not that Sunset would call any of this 'exciting.'

Twilight expressed Fluttershy's question, sounding both pained and confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Twilight... The one who's not you." Sunset widened her eyes. Rarity and Fluttershy gasped. Pinkie almost choked. Applejack and Rainbow let out noises of enraged disbelief. Flash didn't notice, however, explaining poorly to his shocked girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend now. "Y'know, the Twilight who's... Not you."

The Twilight of this world, however, hardly understood this reasoning. And to be fair, neither did Sunset. "But... That makes no sense!" Visible tears were now leaking from the poor girls eyes. "What about everything we've done together? Our time together? The studying, the lunch outs, the picnic, the movies? Are you saying that you expected me to be an exact copy of my pony counterpart? Were you thinking of _her_ the entire time during all our time together?!"

Flash shrunk back slightly at that, expression wrought with guilt. That pretty much confirmed what Twilight accused him of.

But that hardly made the teen feel any better. "So that's it..." Twilight said in quiet disbelief, voice growing more hurt as it raised. "Am I really so unworthy in comparison? Were you thinking of being with her the whole time?!"

"Of course not!" Flash replied this time, voice rising to defend himself. "I just thought that, considering how amazing she is, that... You would be the same as well."

"Why that...!" Rainbow began, promptly getting up from her seat as the girls exchanged glances at Flash's words, the sports teen more than ready to march over there and beat some sense into the guitar player. And Sunset couldn't blame her; what Flash was implying was atrocious, a terrible thing to say! At least back when _their_ relationship ended, the boy had a good reason for it.

But this? Sunset couldn't stand what Twilight was going through right now, wanting to march up over there and scold the blue-haired teen herself for such tactless words. But something inside told her to keep watching, see how it plays out...

"Not that I'm saying you're not any special yourself!" Flash added hastily at Twilight's expression, looking both apologetic and regretful. "You're just not... Her."

Yet before Rainbow could storm over there to tear Flash asunder, someone else beat her to it.

A yellow hand casually tapped the teen's shoulder, and Flash sighed in obvious irritation. "Not now, can't you see I'm trying not to..." But froze at the burning stare of a fellow student. A heated glare that could melt a glacier. If looks could kill, then Celestia bless Flash Sentry.

"Huh? What's he doing there?" Rainbow asked in annoyed confusion, and Sunset inwardly shared that question. A tall boy adorning a large blue trench coat, blue buttoned shirt underneath. Black trousers and sneakers. Long untamed brown hair, large facial hair covering his entire chin, and blue-green eyes burning with an intensity towards a surprised Flash Sentry.

What was _he_ doing intervening on the break up-?

Several gasps erupted across the cafeteria, following Flash's pained own at the reared fist making contact below the boy's belt. Everyone stopped what they were doing, utensils dropping with clangs on their food trays, students eye-wide and wincing in sympathy at the blow towards Flash Sentry's... Y'know.

Yet before the teen could recover, two swift hands clutched the pained Flash by the collar of his jacket, drawing him face to face with the bearded teen who stared with clear contempt. Sunset had never witnessed him this angry before. The other boy spoke in enraged conviction.

"She might not her other self, but that makes her no less amazing in her own right."

And before anyone could stop him, Stardust Balance hurtled the stunned Flash over his shoulders and onto a nearby table, the latter's back smashing onto the surface. Foods and utensils flied from the table while students sitting around yelled in surprise and fright at the poor teen which now lied atop their lunches.

Dusting his hands off, Stardust regarded the groaning Flash with barely-concealed disgust, before casting his gaze onto the tearful stunned Twilight. and that expression of his softened upon seeing her. Sunset raised a brow, the bearded teen in the blue coat looking as though he were about to say something, but then looked away with an annoyed expression and promptly left the cafeteria.

The entire room was still stunned from what just happened. And the only thing which broke the silence save for Flash's groans was Pinkie munching again on her tacos.

* * *

"There you go." Fluttershy consoled gently, handing Twilight a fresh cup of green tea, which she accepted gratefully. "That should make you feel much more better."

"Thank you Fluttershy..." The heartbroken girl replied quietly, sipping the warm tea without complaint. Between Twilight on the couch, Sunset and Applejack were physically comforting her, Fluttershy and Rarity sitting by a nearby chair, Pinkie Pie was mimicking Rainbow Dash by pacing around the house, one fuming and the other humming merrily.

"Feeling better, darling?" Rarity inquired kindly.

Twilight shook her head, casting her gaze on the surface of her tea. "Hardly, to be brutally honest. I didn't think we'd... Especially so soon..."

Sunset only nodded, rubbing the distraught teens back in support. Whereas Applejack held a hand on Twilight's shoulder, speaking both in comfort and sternness. "Now don't you start feelin' sorry for yerself Twi. Flash obviously had a few screws loose in that there brain of his."

"Applejack's right dear, I don't know what made Flash think you're any less special than the other Twilight."

"Apart from being a Princess."

"Yes, thank you Pinkie, but that's not-"

"And saving her world more times."

"That too, but-"

"And saving our own world more times than-"

"It don't matter what the difference is between the two, Pinkie." Applejack cut the pink girl off with an annoyed expression. "What's important is-"

"But it does." A solemn voice interjected, and everyone turned to the saddened Twilight, gripping her tea cup as she spoke. "Obviously Flash thought more highly of my Equestrian self than me... I suppose he can't be blamed for that. Everything that Twilight has done makes me look unworthy, doesn't it? Clearly I can't meet anyones expectations in comparison..."

That self-berating tone brought a sense of renewed vigour from Sunset. No way was she going to allow Twilight to beat herself up for this. "You're wrong Twilight, you're just as wonderful, brilliant and amazing as our other Twilight." Purple eyes behind those glasses glanced up to meet Sunset's determined blue-ish orbs. "You're smart, kind, compassionate, and everything that makes you an outstanding person. True, you may have a different background and experiences than your pony self, but you have done so many things to help others yourself. You're no less special than anybody else."

"Sunset is correct. In fact, more than correct." Rarity pitched in, smiling brightly at the uncertain purple teen. "It's pointless to compare ones self to an alternate version; you have both done so much for your worlds and the people you care about, in your own separate ways. Why, I am proud to be your friend Twilight."

"Hear hear!" Pinkie perked up enthusiastically, grinning widely. "You're one of the bestest friends ever Twilight! Amazing in every way possible!"

"I would never think of your pony self above you." Fluttershy added helpfully, smiling lightly.

"And if anyone thinks otherwise, then they ain't worth your time and effort." Applejack said.

Rainbow gave a thumbs up at the brilliant teen. "We'll always think you're special, because we _know_ you are! Who cares what your other self has done in comparison? You're just as awesome."

Sunset smiled at everyone's support for their friend, looking back at the stunned Twilight. "So you see, Flash clearly missed out. You'll always be special to your friends."

This time, more tears began leaking from the touched teen, but this time out of pure relief and happiness at the reassurance that her friends thought so highly of her. "You guys..." Twilight then sniffled, prompting Rarity to stand up and leave to presumably get Twilight more tissues. "You're the most amazing friends one can ask."

"The feelin's mutual Twi." Applejack winked. "Trust me." Twilight nodded, a small light smile on her face, and Sunset was more than relieved herself over their support having the intended effect.

"But still." Rainbow commented casually, choosing this time to lounge about on couch next to Applejack. "What happened at the end there wasn't how I imagined it."

"Indeed." Rarity concurred, passing the thankful Twilight with a box of tissues. "Of all things, I certainly hadn't expected Stardust Balance to turn up and conduct such a thing against Flash Sentry like that."

"He just snuck towards him and pow! Right in the kisser!" Pinkie exclaimed dramatically.

Sunset hardly countered against that argument. It was clearly the last thing anyone anticipated as the outcome from Twilight and Flash's break up back then.

Though frowning at the mention of her ex, Twilight seemed compelled to ask. "Stardust Balance?"

Rarity nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if you haven't heard of him, darling. He has quite the infamous reputation around Canterlot High."

"Who is he?"

"A jerk."

"Not entirely incorrect." Rarity said after Rainbow's prompt answer, frowning slightly herself. "A rather vulgar fellow himself, alone wolf who prefers to stay away from others and focus on his own privacy. Anyone who tries at least a civil conversation with the man is intimidated by that infamous look of his."

"A really, REALLY scary look." Pinkie exclaimed, making an O-shape from her fingers around her eyes for emphasis. "Like that one we saw in the cafeteria today!"

"Only this time, it looked far more murderous than I've ever seen it before." Applejack commented with an unpleasant face. And who could blame her? The whole student body's opinion on that boy was less than approving.

And Sunset suspected Twilight was only asking to take her mind off her recent breakup. "Is this Stardust a bully?"

Everyone exchanged hesitant looks. "Not... A bully, per say." Rarity answered slowly, as though choosing how to explain it to Twilight. "More of preferring to keep to himself. He has never really physically harmed anyone - with the exception of today - save for some bullies who pick on the more helpless students. Though he does possess a silver tongue, and can inflict emotional damage with that terrible language of his."

"Yeah! Back when Sunset was a terrible person-" Said girl looked away at Pinkie's tactless example. "- Both he and her had a rivalry. He was the only student to fight back against Sunset with words, never afraid of her!" Sunset remembered: all the times the boy snapped back at her or downright berated the teen. She winced at the memories, which was noticed by the others. It wasn't a pleasant ride, to say the least.

Twilight tilted her head. "But if he fights back against bullies, then why is he so looked down upon?"

Rainbow snorted, folding her arms and looking away. "Because he's a rude, inconsiderate jerk with a stick so far up his-"

"To be more eloquent than Rainbow Dash's statement, he seems to despise almost everyone int he school." Rarity interjected quickly, giving the blue teen a look before shaking her head. "The man is certainly an enigma, and today proved that all the more."

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why did Stardust stick up for Twilight here like that? Flash wasn't bein' fair, sure, but he wasn't bullyin' her." Twilight looked down again at the reminder, promptly Sunset to rub her back more. The orange girl continued in befuddled suspicion, "Somethin' don't seem right about this."

"...He did seem to have some personal resentment against Flash." Sunset pointed out. "Maybe he just wanted an excuse."

The farmer cocked her head. "Maybe... Still, Flash didn't really deserve what happened then. I mean, sure he broke Twilight's heart, but does that excuse such a response?" Sunset nodded. No one, regardless of who, deserved to be subjected to such abuse like that. Stardust might have gone too far this time.

Perhaps tomorrow, as the girls exchanged thoughtful glances and their own theories, tomorrow at school might hold the answer.

* * *

Twilight only hoped the teacher wouldn't mark her down for being a few minutes late. Call it exaggeration, but she'd rather not have to face Flash before or after this morning class, or all the classes today, not having a choice during said classes. Hence, by Rainbow's suggestion, she deliberately be a few minutes late and excuse of oversleeping.

To say she was still upset about yesterday was a massive understatement. Twilight felt like her heart had snapped in two, her brain jumbled in emotions and unclear thoughts, her stomach dropped and nothing made nay real sense anymore. So the saddened teen was more than grateful to have her best friends, who will always be there to cheer her up and remind her that she wasn't any less important than her pony self.

Including Sunset, who after the others went to bed, expressed her own understanding of what Twilight was going through, having dated Flash long ago herself.

But even when that's the case, Twilight still felt hurt on the inside, which was why she was slowly heading to class, hesitant in seeing Flash anytime soon.

What she didn't expect upon turning a corner, however, was the Vice Principal and the boy who beat up her boyf- ex-boyfriend yesterday in the middle of a serious heated discussion.

"It is against the rules to harm a fellow student-"

"For breaking Twilight's heart, some exceptions can be made." Twilight outright halted form her slow walking at that, unwilling to let the two know she was there.

Vice Principal Luna rubbed her temple at the response. "Regardless of what Mr. Sentry has done, violence only breeds violence. He is your fellow classmate, not an anger tool."

"He might as well be a tool, considering he has the basic personality of a sponge." Rarity wasn't joking about Stardust's sharp tongue. But the clear contempt and disgust towards Flash was palpable, and Twilight felt a shiver down her spine at such raw anger leaking from the boy's tone.

She felt intimidated... Yet oddly intrigued.

Luna clearly felt otherwise, sighing rather tiredly. "That barely excuses damaging his back and... Lower area like that. The school had to issue an apology towards his parents after what happened. Your anger is out of control, it must be managed."

"Out of- I barely hit people, Vice Principal!" The student with the chin-covered facial hair retorted hotly. "It's not something that's reputable!"

"You've been noted to have fought against other students."

"They were bullies. They deserved it."

Luna cast a judging gaze on Stardust. "Even Mr. Sentry?"

The boy outright sneered, as though at the mere mention of Flash's name. "He's an exception in his own right."

But why...? How so?

The Vice Principal shook her head, sighing again in exasperated disappointment. "You will be having detention for the next three months over physically hitting the poor boy like that. You should be thankful we are not downright expelling you for it, considering how often you get along with the teachers who put in a good word for you."

This time, Stardust grinned, but seemingly not out of triumph. "I get along more with grown ups as opposed to stereotypical teenagers."

Luna pinched the bridge of her nose, turning back to the doorway to her office. "You're free to return to class. And please, try not to make a scene of yourself like yesterday again."

Twilight watched, still making no sudden movements to let Stardust know she was there. The man regarded the closed door to the Vice Principal's office for a long moment, expression more somber and seeming to display... Regret?

For his actions, or something else entirely?

But Twilight couldn't ponder this further now, stiffening at being finally noticed by the taller teen, who froze mid-step upon turning to leave, surprised blended blue-green spotting her in the middle of the hallway. Twilight half-expected to be greeted by that infamous glare the others told her about, but instead was greeted by something from those eyes.

A solemn sympathetic look.

That was before Stardust Balance swiftly turned the other way and made a hasty departure. "W-Wait!" Twilight called in shock, reaching out with her hand, to no avail. The boy had moved passed a corner out of sight, and the befuddled purple teen was alone in the hallway again, pulling back her hand while looking over at where Stardust previously was.

And only more questions than answers filled the confused girls mind. First Flash breaking up with her, and now this.

Just what was going on?

* * *

It was noted by the student body that Stardust wasn't at his usual seat during lunch, typically sitting by his own table far from contact by anyone else. Upon asking around, the boy usually hung out either outside or in the library, often pacing around, reading a book or helping Miss Cheerilee out. Asking about that, the woman replied with fond approval about Stardust, claiming he had a kind, thoughtful and selfless spirit and was obviously wary of other teenagers approaching him.

Still, Twilight hadn't spotted him either at the library, or back and front outside the school. She spent the majority of lunch time tracking the boy down, mostly wanting to thank him for sticking up for her yesterday, besides doing so in such a needless and brutal way.

Despite what Flash did, he didn't deserve that...

And she sought the lonely boy out partially out of curiousity too. Yesterdays lunch, she hadn't witnessed such pure anger like that in her life. Principal Snitch had often expressed cold disappointment, back when Twilight had attended Crystal Prep. Cadence and Shining rarely got so mad at anything. Though the enemies Twilight and her friends have faced in the past had displayed irritation and anger.

But this? The raw emotion on Stardust Balance's face then was almost a sight to behold; the pure rage, contempt and disdain towards Flash was there for all to see. It was like looking into the sun itself. Those eyes flashed with so much negative emotions against the poor boy that Twilight suspected Stardust held back a bit on his treatment against Flash.

In all honesty, Twilight was rather frightened of approaching this boy upon finding him, one student finally mentioning that he once saw Stardust sit atop the school rooftop. Curiousity had almost doomed her and almost the whole world once, long ago. But this was different, Twilight refused to drag her friends into this.

Not that anything bad will happen out of this... So she hoped anyway.

But that was already put into question the moment she slowly opened the door to the school roof, the breeze sending a shiver down her spine. And across the area, Twilight's widened eyes witnessed two certain boys, both regarding one another in clear disdain.

One of them being a limping Flash, and Twilight forced herself not to immediately turn around and leave them to it. "Answer my question. I have the right to know."

The right to know what? Her curiousity rising, Twilight snuck through the door, stealthily hiding behind one of the school's many chimneys. She heard Stardust's deep voice, filled with irritation in contrast to Flash's demanding own. "You barely have the right to exist, let alone the right to have me explain myself to you."

Peeking above, Twilight watched in unnerved fascination, her recent ex and the infamous student having the ultimate death glare showdown. Flash boldly poked Stardust's chest. "Look pal, I don't know what I did to warrant your obvious dislike, but you went too far yesterday!" Twilight, at least, agreed with her former boyfriend there. "You had no right to bully me like that."

Stardust snorted, crossing his arms with a disdainful look. "Oh, because your excuse for breaking up with Twilight is far more justifiable, isn't it?" Twilight flinched at the reminder.

Flash's features flashed in regret. "You're right, it was wrong of me to say the things I said from yesterday. And I hope Twilight forgives me one day for being so tactless, breaking up with her like that..." The teenage girl looked down at that. Right now, she honestly felt like never forgiving Flash at all for hurting her like that. "But I don't see how that justifies you hitting me down there and slamming me on the table!"

"Be thankful I didn't do much worse." Stardust retorted, gritting his teeth. "If it weren't for Twi- Everyone else watching, you wouldn't be moving again for a very long time." Twilight caught that slip up, her brow furrowing in her own confusion. Why did she matter so much to this boy, who she never interacted with before, at all?

Flash seemed to share that sentiment. "Why do you care what Twilight thinks..." Before his own eyes widened, as though understanding something. "Unless you...!"

Unless she, what? Twilight was growing more bemused by the minute. What is Flash figure out?

Stardust seemed to understand what Flash was insinuating, his frown deepening. "She deserves better, far better than you, I or anyone else in this damn school."

Was he talking about herself...? Twilight's head raised over, inwardly yearning for what this mysterious boy meant.

Flash looked utterly baffled himself. "If-"

But Stardust was already advancing on him, speaking with such angered conviction, voice more raised than before. "That woman has done a lot to help this school and the world. She's brilliant, a genius; intelligent, determined, kind, passionate, compassionate and would do anything to keep the people she loved safe. She's the penultimate combination of beauty and brains, an angel compared to any other student here! She's just as amazing, if not MORE than her pony counterpart!"

Flash's eyes widened, as did Twilight's, though she felt her face heat up at the sincere praise, staring more at Stardust now than Flash, in shock, awe, wonder and a bit of flattery.

Stardust wan't finished, however. "And you? You're a joke; a clown who has the hopeless dream of being a rock star someday. A stereotype with the personality of a goat. God knows what Twilight OR Sunset saw in you." The last few words came out as a hiss. "You gave up on a golden ticket to happiness for your whole life, because, what, she's not her pony self? Clearly, you never deserved Twilight Sparkle. And I hope you pay for breaking her heart yesterday for the rest of your miserable life."

Twilight felt her eyes betray her, a single tear falling down her face at the passionate words, not knowing what to think or feel now upon eavesdropping over something she maybe shouldn't have heard at all. One hand placed over her chest, unsure what to do now. Who was this boy who thought so highly of her, yet never once spoke with her?

Who... Was Stardust Balance...?

Flash was stunned himself at the heart-filled speech, clearly never expecting such words to fall out of the infamous other boys mouth. Gulping, he could only nod. "So you _do_ like her..."

Twilight's features only warmed up more. Please, not now, not after just being broken up by the same boy accusing Stardust of that so...

But Stardust bared his teeth, looking flat out annoyed. "That's all you got from that? That's it, you're not worth my time. Leave me be, Sentry. You're a disgrace to look at."

Glaring at the insults, Flash slowly nodded again, turning to leave, and Twilight ducked before he could spot her observing them. Behind the chimney, she heard her ex say in his own resolve. "I might be unworthy of Twilight, but I doubt you would ever have gained a better chance with her."

Followed by the sound of the metal door closing, and Stardust's long sigh. Cautiously, Twilight peaked her head out, not seeing the mystery boy regard the distance with whole different expression.

One she identified as sadness.

But why-?

"Twilight... I'm so sorry."

Huh?

Stardust seemed to be speaking to himself, thankfully, as the teen panicked for a second. The boy was talking in a solemn tone, much more mellowed than what was previously displayed. "Neither Flash, or Timber, or anyone else in this school deserves someone like you... But he's right; I'm far from worthy myself..."

Twilight remained quiet, closing her eyes at the sudden raw pain in Stardust's voice.

A hollow chuckle. "Maybe I'm just destined to always be alone... But as long as you're happy, then I am content with that..."

"Why?"

Twilight couldn't stop herself from asking, and Stardust whirled around, startled by the sudden voice. Well, now that the cat's out of the bag. Twilight slowly walked around to approach the teen, who now looked decidedly nervous. Which made no sense, as that was what she was suppose to be feeling regarding this reputable boy.

But nothing about Stardust Balance was making any sense.

"Why what?" Twilight frowned softly at Stardust's blatant attempt of diversion.

"Why do you care about me? We never even interacted before in this school, until now..."

Stardust now looked ashamed, staring at the floor between them. "Many reasons... Too many to count..."

Not the answer she wanted. But regardless, Twilight couldn't help but smile lightly, truly touched by this mystery of a human being. Without thinking it through, a soft hand reached up against the stiffened boy's cheek, brushing against his rather soft beard, and Stardust met Twilight's gaze in stunned surprise.

Huh... When he wasn't sneering, he actually looked kind of cute-

No... No, it was too early for this. Far too early... But still, that didn't mean she couldn't make a new friend, especially with someone whose expression reminds her of someone a long time ago, before she understood the significance of having friends by your side through thick and thin.

"Thank you..." Twilight expressed sincere gratitude, still smiling at this blinking taller teenager. "Aside from hurting Flash like that yesterday, thank you for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it... Stardust."

The address of his name got him to grin lightly. "It was no problem... Twilight. He had it coming."

"I doubt that." The purple teen shook her head, before recalling the previous confrontation between this man and Flash. "So... Everything you said about me just now, was true?"

"...Yes." He sounded ashamed for admitting that. If he thought Twilight would react negatively to the praise, he was terribly mistaken.

"That's sweet of you..." Stardust perked up at that, seeming genuinely surprised by the words. Twilight's cheek were bright pink, but she smiled anyway, flattered by this boys thoughts of her. "No one ever said anything like that about me before."

"Because the boys in this school are idiots."

Twilight blinked. He was rather quick in insulting about anybody in the school. Even so, the fact this boy, who appeared to dislike almost everyone - including her friends - Canterlot High thought so highly of her, incited her to offer a hand, for a proper introduction. "Maybe you don't have to be alone as you thought. How do you do? I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Playing along, the boy's grin grew wider, looking rather happy for the first time she's seen of him, which was rather limited. A warm clasped her own, the taller teenager smiling sincerely. "I'm Stardust Balance. A pleasure, Twilight Sparkle."

And as the boy followed it up with a gentlemanly kiss to her knuckles, a blushing Twilight thought to herself.

Maybe she won't heal from this breakup with Flash anytime soon, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone else helping to mend her heart next... And perhaps, she can heal the obvious sadness in Stardust's heart too...

"I should point out that I'm not looking for another boyfriend anytime soon. I only just broke up yesterday..."

"Undeservedly so..." Stardust replied. "I don't expect you to like someone such as me in turn..."

"I never said that." Twilight firmly shook her head, smiling lightly again. "One day, maybe. But now... My heart needs to heal."

After some hesitation, a warm hand was placed on Twilight's shoulder, Stardust;s own reassuring smile meeting her own. "And I'll help to repair it, anyway I can..."

Twilight shyly looked away at the touch. "You might've already started..."

Before promptly spotting her friends, regarding the two teens either stunned, amused or just plain smugness.


End file.
